What If?
by Killmoore
Summary: Okay this my 2nd Degrassi fanfic. Anyway, its about Manny, Craig, and Ashley. What If Craig never said he didn’t like Manny? What If Ashley likes Craig more than a friend? What if Manny and Craig’s date was PERFECT! What If?
1. Pain

Okay this my 2nd Degrassi fanfic. I have another one but some people liked some people didn't. Anyway, its about Manny, Craig, and Ashley. What If Craig never said he didn't like Manny? What If Ashley likes Craig more than a friend? What if Manny and Craig's date was PERFECT?! What If?  
  
"Okay then I'll see you tonight, I'll pick you up at Emma's at 7:00." Craig said to Manny.  
  
"Okay see you then." Manny agreed and flashed a smile. Little did they know that there was someone who was listening their sweet conversation. Ashley looked up and stared at Craig and Manny as they left together their hands laced together. Ashley slammed her locker and walked to first period.  
  
"Hey Craig." Ashley said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Hi Ashley. What's up?" Craig asked coolly.  
  
"Nothing really, so I'm guessing your date with Manny went well?" Ashley answered.  
  
"Yeah, it was amazing we had a great time. So what did you do all weekend?" Craig asked.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. I was so bored." Ashley said.  
  
"Sorry to hear that." Craig said and flashed her his best smile.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Manning and Ms. Kerwin. Do you have any idea that you have been holding up my class for the past 2 minutes? You can sit those 2 minutes in my class during your next passing period." Ms. Kwan said.  
  
"Sorry Ms. Kwan." They said together. Finally the bell rang for 2nd period and Craig and Ashley sat there for 2 lousy minutes.  
  
"Okay you may go. And no more holding up my class." Ms. Kwan said sternly.  
  
"So Craig-" Ashley started but was cut off.  
  
"Hey Manny wait up!" Craig said and didn't even notice that Ashley had said anything. Ashley stood there.  
  
"Get over it!" Ellie had suddenly said. "He's taken Ash, don't even bother." Ellie turned away and walked to her second period.  
  
"Yeah." Ashley replied.  
  
*~*~*~ Okay its short, SUE ME! LoL! So what did you think? Pleez review!*~*~*~  
-Killmoore*~* 


	2. Noticed

Hey Killmoore here, okay here is another chapter, sorry cant tell u any of it u just gotta read sorry the first chapter was so short I cant type that much I'm too lazy. Oh! You no u r too! Oh and if you didn't know Ashley is a goth already. Oh and thanx for the reviews! I'm so glad ur all positive! HeHe!  
  
Ashley followed Ellie still thinking about Craig.  
  
'I gotta talk to him! Today after school, before they go to the movies, when Manny has Spirit Squad practice. Perfect!' So with that when the school day had ended Ashley went to the front of Degrassi and waited on the steps. She finally saw Craig and 'Dammit.' she thought. 'Manny." But wait, Craig kissed Manny on the cheek and Manny left. Craig walked out.  
  
"Hey Craig. Walking home?" Ashley asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, going straight home to get ready for my date with Manny." Craig answered.  
  
Ashley winced. "Can I walk with you?"  
  
"If you want." Craig answered again.  
  
"Great." Ashley said happily. Awkward silence.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
"So Craig how's Manny?" Ashley asked politely.  
  
"She's fine I guess, she doesn't really talk to me. Not like you and me do." Craig said and smiled at Ashley. Ashley looked away and smiled to herself. They walked for a while until they got to Craig's house.  
  
"Okay I'll see you later." Ashley said and waved.  
  
"Yeah bye." Craig said without any thought. Ashley started walking when car a drove by and a guy rolled down his window and yelled, "Freak!" and flipped her off.  
  
"Whatever." Ashley said to herself. She got to herself and saw Ellie sitting on her doorstep.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here?" Ashley asked her.  
  
"I was bored, sue me! But you wanna go to a movie, I got nothing to do. And it might take your mind off Craig." Ellie said.  
  
Ashley thought. "Sure, but let's go to the 7:30 movie, you know I gotta 'get ready.'" Ashley answered. 'Perfect, I'll see Craig and I'll say 'Oh my gosh I didn't know you were going tonight.'' Ashley thought.  
  
"Okay whatever." Ellie said as Ashley unlocked the door and they went inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
7:00- Ashley and Ellie are leaving.  
  
"Toby, Ellie and I are going to the movies make sure to tell my mom." Ashley told Toby.  
  
"Right." Toby said not paying attention.  
  
"Seriously Toby. I got in trouble last time because you didn't my mom." Toby still wasn't paying attention. "Nevermind I'll just write a note."  
  
"No come on Ash, let's just go." Ellie said.  
  
"Okay." Ashley said. They walked out of the door and started toward the movie theaters. When they got there Ashley saw Manny and Craig immediately.  
  
"Come on, uh, we gotta get good seats." Ashley said.  
  
"You go I'll catch up." Ellie said as she casually walked. Ashley pulled her jacket and ran toward the entrance.  
  
"God calm down." Ellie said. Ellie sill hadn't seen Craig or Manny and Ashley thanked God for that. Ashley and Ellie were 2 behind Craig and Manny. When both Craig and Manny and Ashley and Ellie got their tickets Ashley ran up in front of Craig. She was trying to get Craig to notice her without her having to acknowledge him first.  
  
"Ash?" Craig asked.  
  
Ashley turned around. "Craig, I didn't know you were going tonight." 


	3. No Day But Today

Hey Killmoore here, thanx for the POSITIVE previews. Sorry if this took a while, u see there is this guy I like and ive been- oops I've said too much. And if these r too short, cuz I know they r, im rilly sorry! Anyway here you go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah. I-" Craig started.  
  
"But you knew he was coming. Didn't you?" Manny interrupted.  
  
"I'm aloud to go the movies if I want, Manuela. See you later Craig." Ashley said and walked with Ellie. Manny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Will you lighten up a bit? Geeze it's not like she's stalking me or anything." Craig said. Little did he know (lol). Ashley and Ellie sat down and were followed by Craig and Manny shortly after. Ashley looked over at Craig and watched him as he put his arm around Manny's shoulders.  
  
'I wish I was that girl, and then Craig would fall for me. I have to be like her. Like Manny, only not so bitchy. (No offense, I love Manny's character.)  
  
"Ash, hello? You in there?" Ashley heard Ellie asked. Ellie stopped and looked to where Ashley was looking. "Oh my god Ash, we went here to get your mind off Craig."  
  
"Yeah sure." Ashley said not thinking.  
  
"God, why do I even try?" Ellie sank in her chair and then got back up after realizing she was right behind a fat guy and couldn't see the movie screen. (LoL.)  
  
The lights went down but before it got really dark Ashley caught Craig's attention. HE smiled and waved. Manny looked at him and turned to see who Craig was waving to. She looked at Ashley and rolled her eyes. Ashley flipped her off. (You go girl.) Manny turned back to Craig and playfully slapped his face forward.  
  
After the movie, Ellie saw Marco and decided to hang out with him and let Ashley walk home herself. Ashley looked for Craig and Manny and quickly spotted them. Craig gave Manny a kiss on the cheek and waved as Manny climbed into her dad's car and rove off.  
  
Ashley turned forward and heard, "Hey Ash, wait up! You walking home?" Craig asked.  
  
"Yeah, how about you?" Ashley asked him even though she knew the answer, but she wanted to hear his voice.  
  
"Yeah, and you know it gets scary around here." Craig said and laughed.  
  
Dear Diary, Oh my god! I went to the movies and saw Craig, big whoop! But when we got to his house he gave me a peck on the cheek like it was normal! Is it? Am I am missing something. Well I don't care but he said, 'Don't tell Manny, she will get real pissed.' I said I wouldn't say anything but I'm never said I can keep my promise, wait, did I even make one. I'm sorry I'm so tired and delirious I feel like I'm on ecstasy again. HaHa! Well I gotta go to bed cause I'm really tired. I'll write later, but no promises! HaHa!  
  
-Ashley -No Day But Today  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well sorry it's boring I have no ideas right now. I will later Keep reviewing! -Killmoore 


	4. New Kid

Hey Killmoore here, thanx for the reviews. Okay I'm trying something different in this chapter hope u enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Manny, 1st period-  
  
"I'm Jared Miller, I just transferred." Manny looked up and saw the hottest guy she had ever seen. Jared gave a paper to Ms. Kwan and walked towards Manny.  
  
"Can I sit here?" Jared asked Manny politely. Manny nodded and watched as he sat down next to here.  
  
"So what's your name?" Jared asked Manny as if he asked any stranger what their name was. "0o0! Who's she?" Manny turned around and saw that Jared was looking at Emma.  
  
"That's my best friend, Emma. Sorry she's taken. (Sean)" Manny said feeling a little disappointed. 'Why do I feel like this? I have a great boyfriend, why do I feel jealous that Jared likes Emma?' Manny thought. Emma sat down by Manny and looked at Jared. He was smiling at her.  
  
"Oh are you the new kid? A lot of people have been talking about you." Emma asked and said.  
  
"Yeah I guess you can call me that." Jared said as he put his hand out right across Manny's face.  
  
"Hi Jared I'm Emma." Emma said and she took his hand.  
  
"So I've heard." Jared smiled and turned forward. Emma smiled and turned forward as well. After a while, the bell rang and all the students walked out and headed on their way to 2nd period.  
  
"Hey Emma wait up!" Jared said to Emma. Jared was the last person Emma expected to see.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Hi, so uh, I know I just got here, but uh you wanna go to a movie sometime." He asked.  
  
"Um, well I know you're new and all so you don't know a lot of people. But I'm sorta seeing someone at the moment." Emma said. "That guy over there." She pointed at Sean. "Yeah him."  
  
"Oh okay, no problem." Jared said he walked away. "Hey." He said to Manny as she walked by. "You wanna catch a movie sometime?"  
  
"Sure!" Manny said obliviously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey Killmoore here, well I wanted to add a new person! HeHe! Pleez Review! Thanx for the reviews! 


	5. The New Look and The Regret

Hey Killmoore here! Okay well here is another chapter. Well just read and see what Ash does. Hope you like! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Craig." Ashley said as she waited for Craig's expression.  
  
"Hey Ash-. Whoa what did you do?" Craig asked stunned. Ashley completely changed. She wasn't that goth girl, she looked exactly like Manny. She had put extensions in her hair, so it was as long as Manny's. She looked like, looked like. Manny! When you saw her face you thought of Manny.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ashley asked.  
  
"You looked totally different. You look like M-" Craig said and was cut off.  
  
"Like me!" It was Manny. She looked at Ashley and got a dirty look on her face. "Looks like someone wants someone who's already taken." Manny said coldly. (I personally can't see Ashley looking like Manny.)  
  
"So Manny wanna catch a movie?" Craig asked Manny as they left and as Ashley started to walk away.  
  
"A movie? Sure!" Manny said. 'Great Manny first you tell Jared you'll go out in a date with him and now you're going on another date.' She thought. "Oh wait, tonight? Sorry I can't, Emma and I are gonna study together. But I'll get back to you." Manny said and smiled innocently. She left Craig and started walking to her next class.  
  
"Hey Manny, we still on for tonight?" It was Jared.  
  
'Okay Manny, NOW! Tell him you can't go to the movies with him.' Manny thought.  
  
"Sure, I can't wait!" Manny said. 'Great job!' She thought again. 'God I need to stop talking to myself.'  
  
"Great!" Jared said. He walked closer to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and walked away.  
  
"Manny?" Emma shouted. (you thought it was Craig huh?) (haha) Manny turned around and immediately ran to the washroom. She walked into a stall and locked it. She put her back on the door and started crying.  
  
"Manny?" Emma said. 


	6. Confused

Hey Killmoore here! Well this chapter has to do with Emma and Manny, I guess. I don't even know what I'm gonna write at. HaHaHa! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Manny?" Emma said again.  
  
"Just leave me alone Emma." Manny finally said. Manny put her hands over face and cried into her hands.  
  
"Can you at least tell me what's going on?" Emma asked.  
  
"No Emma! I can't. I don't even know why I'm crying!" Manny said through her sobs.  
  
"Manny unlock the door, just tell me what the hell happened!" Emma shouted. Emma was about to say something else but heard the door unlock. Out came Manny, her eyes bloodshot and red. "Manny, what's going on?" Emma asked again.  
  
"I don't know Emma! I don't know!" Manny shouted as if that was obvious.  
  
"Okay, um, what did I just see?" Emma asked.  
  
"I know, but I'm so bored!" Manny said.  
  
"Bored? With who? With what?" Emma asked.  
  
"With Craig! I'm bored, and I can't believe I'm cheating on him. Me crying like this and making a big deal out of it is so stupid!" Manny said.  
  
"Okay calm down, please. Just sit down and relax." Emma said. "And tell me everything that's been going on." Manny sat down and relaxed.  
  
"Okay well, Craig and me were doing really well, but now I'm so bored. All we do is go to the movies. And I'm so BORED!" Manny stared.  
  
"Okay, go on." Emma said.  
  
"Okay then Jared came and I thought he was cute and all but you know I still like Craig. And then he saw you and, does he like you?" Manny asked.  
  
"Well-" Emma started.  
  
"Anyway, I thought he did, and that pissed me off and I guess I was a little jealous." Manny said.  
  
"Manny? Why were you jealous, you have a boyfriend!" Emma said  
  
"I know, that's what I mean, I was pissed off that someone liked you not me and I have a boyfriend! I'm so confused! But then he asked me out to a movie-"  
  
"What?! Are you serious?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Manny said.  
  
"He asked me too! But I think it was before." Emma said.  
  
"So I was his second choice?" Manny said her eyes watering again.  
  
"We gotta do something about this. Okay Manny, you need to either brake up with Craig or not go to that movie and forget any of that happened." Emma said.  
  
"Yeah I think I'm gonna call him tonight and tell him its over." Manny said. "He's a good guy but I'm not interested anymore. But I'm still so confused."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay Killmoore here! Well I personally didn't like this chapter sorry if its not what u expected, but I am rilly rilly tired! But that aint an excuse! Well I hope some of you like this chapter. Gotta run,  
-Killmoore 


	7. Rumor, Not Another One!

Hey Killmoore here, thanx for the reviews, sorry if this chapter took a while I was a tad bit bizy, hehe. Okay well this chapter has to do with Manny and Craig's online convo and has a lil bit of Emma and Sean. I know I haven't had a lot of Ashley but she's comging up! So jus' be patient! HeHe! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Sean asked Emma.  
  
"What? Sorry I'm a bit preoccupied." Emma answered trying to sound as normal as she could.  
  
"With what?" Sean asked curiously.  
  
"Something, I gotta go." Emma said. Sean grabbed her arm.  
  
"How come you can't tell me? You know you can tell me anything, and you know it's better to get things off your chest.(HaHa) Sorry." Sean said.  
  
"Okay well its just Manny is, uh, 'confused.' You see we were talking about her date with Jared-" Emma said.  
  
"Manny? I thought she was going out with Craig. And she's gonna go on a date with Jared? That basturd?" Sean said. Emma gave him a look. "Sorry." Sean said. Emma continued her story until Sean understood.  
  
"Okay I see now." He said.  
  
"Okay can I go now?" Emma said playfully. He nodded not paying attention. 'Whatever.' She thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you heard about Jared and Manny's hot date coming up?" Sean asked Toby. Toby's mouth fell open.  
  
"Are you serious?" Toby asked.  
  
"From what Emma said, and you know Manny and Emma are best friends." Sean answered.  
  
"Serious about what?" JT asked as he walked over to them.  
  
"Manny and Jared's hot date." Toby and Sean answered together.  
  
"Isn't Manny and Craig going out?" JT asked.  
  
"Yeah, but hey it's a free country." (Hey you're in Canada, GO USA!) Sean said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Ter, heard about little Miss. Santos." Paige asked.  
  
"No what about her?" Terri asked.  
  
"That she and Jared are going out." Paige said.  
  
"Seriously, are you sure? You remember what happened with Liberty, I mean he was just helping her and it ended up that they were 'doing it.' Terri said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure this time." Paige said, still unsure. (HaHa) The girls left and a girl slammed her locker, it was Ashley.  
  
"So, Manny and Jared, going out?" Ashley said to herself. "I wonder if Craig knows?" She said. Craig walked by, speak of the devil.  
  
"Hey Craig. Are you and Manny broken up?" Ashley asked.  
  
"No, where did you hear that." Craig asked.  
  
"Well everyone is talking about Jared and Manny and how they are going out. Is it true?" Ashley said. Craig stopped.  
  
"I need to find Manny." He said and started walking again. Craig looked and looked but couldn't find Manny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Manny- CutiePaTootie00 Craig- FREAK in a BOXX  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CutiePaTootie- Hey!  
  
FREAK in a BOXX- Don't talk to me you slut!  
  
FREAK in a BOXX- signed off at 6:07  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey Killmoore here, this is like the longest chapter I have written haha! Hope you liked it hehe! Pleez review. 


	8. WISHtobePERFECT

Hey Killmoore here! Okay well here the next chapter, just read and find out! BTW thanx for the good reviews! Sorry if this chapter took a while! Wait did it? ~*~Enjoy~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Manny heard the door slam on the Internet, signaling that Craig had signed off. She looked at the very short conversation. It brought tears to her eyes.  
  
'Why did he say that? What made him say that?' She thought. She went to her cordless phone and took it out of the charger. She dialed Craig's number and put the number to her ear. It rung once, it rung twice, it rung-  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is Craig there." Manny asked, even though she knew it was him.  
  
"This is he." Craig said.  
  
"Hey Craig, why did you just do that on the Internet?" Manny asked.  
  
"Hhhmm Manny let's think, maybe I called you that because, hhhmmm, you're cheating on me!" Craig said.  
  
'How does he know?' Manny thought.  
  
"Well, the true thing is-" Manny started.  
  
"So you are cheating on me?" Craig said before Manny could finish.  
  
"Not exactly." Manny answered.  
  
"Either you are or you aren't!" Craig yelled.  
  
"Can I finish what I'm saying?!" Manny yelled back.  
  
"Why bother?" Craig asked and hung up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Manny asked. "Hello?" She looked at the phone and pressed the OFF button. Her tears had come back and she fell on her bed and cried into her pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Emma it's over!" Sean yelled at a crying Emma.  
  
"Why? Why does it have to be over?" Emma asked.  
  
"Because I don't like you anymore and I want out of this relationship." Sean yelled. Sean left and Emma sat there crying. She ran into her house and turned on her computer. (The Internet is the answer, kids!) Emma got on the Internet and looked at her buddy list.  
  
'Hhhmmm let's see.' Emma thought through her minds full of sobs. No one was on except FREAK in a BOXX.  
  
The Convo-  
  
WISHtobePERFECT- Hey  
  
FREAK in a BOXX- Hey Emma what's up?  
  
WISHtobePERFECT- Nuthin much, but today I found this note in my locker, wanna hear it?  
  
FREAK in a BOXX- Sure, I don't have anything else to do.  
  
WISHtobePERFECT- Okay it goes, 'Watch my eyes they burn for you and they will never lie, Search my soul it yearns for you somewhere down deep inside.' Weird huh?  
  
FREAK in a BOXX- Yeah who would do that? That's really weird. ***Craig heard something outside his window.*** Hey Emma I g2g bye.  
  
Craig looked out his window to see nothing, no one. He looked around until he saw Ashley. She was walking down the street. He wondered if the noise he heard was her, but didn't jump to conclusions. Instead he stood up and walked away without a thought in his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey Killmoore here! Hope you liked this one, I know its kind of bazaar but o well! I hope you like it, no LOVE it! W/e! HeHe 


	9. The Story is DONE!

Hey this is Killmoore's friend Ashley, well I wrote this to tell you about Killmoore. Well she hasn't been updating because she is moving away (. So you she may not continue this story though she may have more. She told me to write this cuz she can't go through with 'retiring' from her story, what a DRAMA QUEEN! Well I hope every1 is okay with this! Sorry she left you hanging, I know I liked the story too and its hard to stop reading it when it was leading up to something good! God I'm mad! HaHa! Sorry, G2G  
  
-Ashley 


End file.
